Do You Believe in Magic?
by samiroberson
Summary: Things start changing for the Sons of Ipswich. Someone is Using dangerously, couples are breaking up, and four girls appear out of nowhere... Can the Sons trust these newcomers, or are they trying to take the Power just like Chase years before? Sons/OCs
1. Prologue: Introduction

**In 1692, in the colony of Ipswich, Massachusetts, five families with supernatural abilities they called 'the Power,' formed a Covenant of Silence to protect themselves from the rampant persecutions spreading across the land. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day. One family lusting after more power was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace. However, the descendant of the fifth bloodline reappeared, seeking to destroy the Covenant that his family had been expelled from. He returned to steal the power of the descendants of the four remaining bloodlines, who are now known as the Sons of Ipswich. He did not succeed in gaining the power he lusted after and was defeated in battle, his body never found. But it is his reappearance and the sudden, unexpected appearance of new friends that would mark the start of a new chapter in the lives of the Sons of Ipswich, once again putting their Covenant of Silence in danger. On the pages of the Book of Damnation their destiny is written and it is a destiny that they can not deny.**

**Every 100 years, four girls; daughters; sisters will be born to stand beside the Covenant. They will have powers as did their Greek ancestors before them. The power within them will draw back an evil darkness, defeated twice before. The evil will return seeking more than it had before, it will seek to cause greater pain and greater destruction. Only now, the Power will not be strong enough to defeat the evil ounce more. It is only through the power of love, strong and true, that the evil will meet its final end, and never again return from the ashes death. Will the girls (Artemis, Calypso, Selene and Hecate) be able to help the Sons defeat the darkness, or will this be the end of the Covenant of Silence forever?**


	2. Welcome to Massachusetts!

~**Disclaimer: I didn't do it in the first chapter so I'll say it here... I do not own any character from The Covenant. I only own the sisters (my OCs) and the plot.**~

* * *

_Attention passengers...We have reached our destination. Please return trays to their up-right positions before exiting the plane. We thank you for flying Delta Airlines and hope you enjoy your stay in Boston..._

Hearing the sound of the overly perky flight attendent, Artemis Davidson awoke from her slumber. She and her three sisters had traveled all the way to Boston from Greece just to be attending the most prestigious school in all of Massachusetts; Spenser Academy. She reached beside her and got her sisters up and the four exited the plane and walking to their vehicles their parents had shipped over: For Artemis (the oldest), her black 2010 Pontiac GTO with yellow custom racing stripes. For Calypso (the second), she received her blue 2010 Ducati 848. For Selene (the third), her white 2010 Lotus Evora and for Hecate (the youngest), she got her lime green 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni First Drive.

The girls got their luggage and headed out to get to Ipswich before nightfall, Artemis and Calypso in the lead. After traveling for hours, the girls finally made it and decided to crash at a hotel before venturing around town the next day. They didn't even bother unloading their luggage. They just got a room and crashed the night.

Dark eyes watched as the sisters made their way into the hotel. "I'll get you my four Goddesses and then I'm going to take down the Covenant of Silence," the voice said.

* * *

_**This is my first time writing anything like this. I will probably make mistakes, but please don't hold that against me. Updates should happen every other day if not every day. Please read and Review! _

_Thanks, samiroberson**  
_


	3. Boys Meet Girls

The next morning, Selene woke up around 8:00 and called her parents to tell them that the girls had arrived safe and sound to Ipswich and that she would call them when they got settled. They agreed and she hung up. She threw her phone back on her pillow and stood up to stretch. She looked around the hotel room and smiled seeing her sisters laying all over the place. She went and woke up Hecate. The two youngest girls went and jumped on Artemis and Calypso, causing all four girls to tumble to the floor. They all sat up looking crazy and laughing. If you looked up "sisters" in the dictionary, you would see a picture of these four girls.

They got up and fixed their clothes and hair. They got in their vehicles and headed to their new home, Spenser Academy, so they could get settled in and talk to the Provost. Forty-five minutes later, the girls were unloading the cars and taking their stuff to their dorm rooms, Artemis and Hecate in 311, and Calypso and Selene in 312. They finished about an hour later and then Artemis gathered them all and the four went to speak to the Provost. Twenty minutes later, they walked into his office and sat down.

"Hello ladies. I'm glad you could make it this morning. Now, as I'm sure you already know, Spenser Academy is a very prestigious school and we pride ourselves on student academics and behavior. Your records, Artemis and Selene, show that you were the tops of your classes back in Greece, I'm sure you would fit in here with Mr. Caleb Danvers and Mr. Tyler Simms. Calypso and Hecate, your records show a great many detentions due to pranks and fights. I'm sure the two of you would fit in with Mr. Pogue Parry and Mr. Reid Garwin. Now, your uniforms are on their way to your dorms and since you have already missed the first half of classes due to your travels, you may take the rest of the day to get used to the school and Ipswich, but I expect all four of you here bright and early tomorrow morning for classes. You may go now, and I hope you enjoy your stay here in Ipswich," he said smiling slightly.

The girls left his office and hadn't gotten out of the Admissions building when Hecate blew up. "What is with the world? I can't go anywhere without those stupid pranks following me everywhere I go. Who is he to tell me who I should hang out with just because of how I acted in another school, another country?" Artemis and Selene laughed at their sister's expression. "You? All you got in trouble for were a few pranks. I got in trouble for defending my little sisters' honors. Just because some dickhead wants to spread rumors about my family, he gets away with it. I knock his lights out and I get suspended. What is this world coming to?" Artemis shook her head at her two sisters. They could be so childish sometimes. Believe it or not, Hecate used to be the angel of the group, Selene took the role as prankster extraordinaire. No one knows how the two swapped personalities, they just did.

Artemis and Selene took it upon themselves to take a sister and smack her upside the head. "You guys know why we're here. Not only to get a fresh start in school, but to keep an eye on the Sons of Ipswich, remember? We have to do as the Book said or things are going to get ugly in Ipswich really fast," Selene said. Calypso and Hecate muttered things like "Yeah I know" and "I'll behave". Artemis smiled at her sisters and laughed. "Come on girls. There's a party down at this place called the Dells in a few hours. I think it's time the Greek Goddesses made their introduction, don't you?" The sisters smiled and high-fived each other at the thought of shocking Spenser with their introduction. They went to their dorm rooms to get ready, the girls wearing clothes to match their Greek influences: Artemis, darkwash jeans and a white tank top complete with a pair of flats; Calypso, black mini-skirt and a lime green tube top complete with a pair of go-go boots; Selene, blue jeans and blue halter top complete with a pair of strappy heels; and Hecate, dark jeans and an LED light yellow halter top complete with biker boots. All girls finalized their looks with curly hair and a bomber jacket.

They sat around for a while until they about an hour until the party started. Calypso figured they should go ahead and get there early and then make their entrance after the party had already started. The others agreed and the four of them left. They took Selene's car and headed towards the Dells. Twenty minutes later, the party was in full swing and the girls decided to make their entrance. They linked arms and started walking towards the students of Spenser, looking very much like the Goddesses they portrayed.

Up on a hill, stood Aaron Abbott and his on/off again girlfriend, Kira Snider. "Who are the new girls?" he asked. "Their foreign and apparently they call themselves the Greek Goddesses," Kira sneered. He smirked and continued to watch them. "They look hot," he said. Kira scoffed and watched as the Sons arrived. She walked down the hill towards them when the Goddesses met the Sons first. Artemis took it upon herself to speak for the girls. "Ah the famous Sons of Ipswich. What a pleasure to meet you. I'm Artemis Davidson and these are my sisters Selene Kingsley, Calypso Davidson, and Hecate Kingsley," she said smiling.

Caleb smiled back and introduced the guys. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm Caleb Danvers, and these are my brothers Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid-" "Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know, Artemis was my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her..." Artemis smirked. "Oh really? Well what a coincedence. My great grandfather's name was Reid," she left off seeing Reid smirk to the guys, "but he was castrated and sent to live as a eunich. So, if you don't want to end up like that I suggest you quit hitting on me," she said innocently. All the girls and the guys, minus Reid started laughing.

At that time, Kira took it upon herself to enter the conversation. "Hi Caleb." He shuddered, "Kira." "How was your summer?" "Um..." he trailed off looking at the girls. Kira turned and put on her innocent face. "Oh. I'm Kira," she said faking. "Artemis, Calypso, Selene and Hecate," the girls told her. Kira looked to Selene, sensing she would be the easiest target. "That's right, from Greece. Tell me, how does one get into Spenser from Greece?" Artemis could tell the Sons wanted to say something to break up the argument that was sure to happen, but she shook her head to silence them. She turned back to Selene and Kira. "Well, as I'm sure everyone knows by now, we got into Spenser the same way you got that fancy nose and boob job. Oh wait, we actually used money, not prostitution," she said smirking. Kira's jaw dropped and everyone started laughing. That's when Selene felt the slap before she saw the hand. She stumbled back, Artemis and Hecate catching her.

That's when things got ugly. Calypso couldn't control herself, allowing her anger to get the better of her, she punched Kira right in the nose, causing people around the two groups to look on in wonder. She grabbed Kira by the front of her shirt and growled. "You lay another hand on my little sister again and I will personally see to it that Daddy's money goes to something much more useful, something like your funeral. Got it, Bitch," she hissed in Kira's face. Kira spit in Calypso's face and Calypso just about went to strangle her, but she was pulled away by Pogue. She struggled and reached out enough to scratch Kira's face. She shrieked and ran back to Aaron, causing the Sons to look at Calypso like she was a walking time bomb. Artemis gave Calypso a disapproving glare and helped Selene stand up when the DJ came over the intercom. "Uh guys. We just got a call saying that their are three cop cars headed down on Old Dell Road." Everyone started scattering, causing Pogue to release Calypso.

The two groups walked to the vehicles together. They bid each other goodnight and went to their vehicles. The Sons pulled out first, and when the girls heard the cops getting closer, they sped out of there like a bat out of Hell, just getting back to Spenser around two in the morning. The girls got to their dorms and grabbed their stuff for showers. They met at the dorm rooms twenty minutes later, bidding each other goodnight and falling asleep in their beds, not taking notice to the dark presence outside the school.


End file.
